


Silver and Gold

by thesourpuss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Growth, Gen, Past Abuse, Strangers to Friends, The White Fang (mentioned), This is... long overdue?, Trust Issues, Volume 1 (RWBY), friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesourpuss/pseuds/thesourpuss
Summary: This is dedicated to Ruby and Blake spending more time together. Small small one shot, read for cuteness.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose
Kudos: 10





	Silver and Gold

“Not even you, Yang?”

“Don’t worry sis, school just barely started and we just settled into our rooms… there's no need to get a head start on training, that's for third year graduates”

“I for one thinks she needs the _extra_ training! She's younger than us and has less experience, so maybe you should-”

“Actually Weiss, the whole reason she’s here and so young is because Ozpin personally signed her up. Not surprising! She is _my_ little sister after all!”

“Huh?!” Weiss cried out. Blake had been picking up some of their conversation- but their complaining got her full attention. How did she get assigned to this team? She doubted they’d get along well, especially with the Schnee girl. 

“What did that _dolt_ do to get assigned here by the headmaster!?”

Ruby smiled triumphantly. “I stopped a robbery”

“Whoa,” Blake finally spoke, catching all three girls attention. “You stopped a bank robbery?”

Shaking her head, Ruby’s smile grew. “Not a bank robbery, a _dust_ store robbery. Everything could have blown up at any moment!”

“That’s an exaggeration-”

Yang once again interrupted Weiss.“No, stuff did blow up. Thankfully the old guy showed up”

“ _Old guy?”_

With that, her sister and Weiss started to do some friendly arguing, but Ruby was more interested in the girl who hadn’t spoke the whole time. She pranced over and stood next to said girls bunk, first admiring her neatly made bed then her book. They’d been a team for about a month, but Blake always found a way of avoiding them unless it was an assignment or class. Ruby realized how little she really knew about Blake, and she wanted to change that.

“Blake, are you feeling alright?”

“Huh?” Blake asked, a little taken back. She looked at Ruby and saw the girls worried expression. “Why, I’m I pale or something?”

“No, it’s not that..” Ruby shrugged. “You just haven’t really talked to us much since we got assigned as a team. Are you home sick?”

Homesick? Blake thought back to her hometown, how everyone must’ve been mad at her for abandoning the White Fang. Thinking about her parents made her stomach do flips, but she knew they approved her training at Beacon, especially her father. He was becoming untrustworthy towards the White Fang, which was one of the smaller reasons why she left. 

“Ah, not really. To be honest, I’d rather be here then back home” Ruby’s eyes widened at that, and Blake realized that she let something private to her slip out. “B-but, I mean, everyone's homesick a little, right?”

Her team leaders face softened, and Blake flushed. She didn’t mean to sound so sad and angsty. She didn’t want to come off as the type to shut out her own family, but she guessed with all the time she’s spent alone at Beacon rather than with her team she looked like the lonely type.

“Right. I miss being home too, but with my sister here it’s been easy on me. You know,” Ruby started to say with a warm smile, “if we talked more, it might be easier for you too. Weiss is a little hard to get along with- takes some extra work to get her to agree with you, if you know what I mean” She laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that, being a Schnee and all”

Ruby frowned. “See, if you got to know her- or even just us, you’ll see that ice queen isn’t _all that_ cold!”

“I heard that!”

Ruby ducked as a pillow flew her way and giggled along with Yang. Blake frowned, not to sure any Schnee would be helpful in any situation, but she was surprised to find her in Beacon instead of attending Atlas. 

The two sisters kept teasing Weiss until she stomped her foot, face red as Ruby's scythe. Blake shook her head, a small smile on her lips, and continued her book until Ruby spoke again. 

“So, hows training coming along?”

Blake knew what her team leader was going to ask. She had asked Weiss and then her older sister if they’d help her with some rough spots in her technique, but both refused. She couldn't see why, their team leader was asking for help which wasn’t completely unreasonable. She plainly guessed Weiss was stuck up and Yang was tired of her little sister, but she was probably the last one of the four to be called generous. 

Blake finally shrugged, putting her book down gently. “It’s going fine, I haven’t been bugged by the other teams or the teachers, so I think I’m doing ok” 

Ruby nodded. “Great! as you might’ve heard, I need help with some final training. Do you want to help? I swear I’m good! I just suck at-”

“At everything” Weiss butted in, only getting side smacked from Yang. They started fighting again, and Ruby shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Weisses opinion of her had been mean every since she’d _accidentally_ bumped into her suitcase on the first day. 

Accidents happen!

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about” Blake said in a hushed voice, trying to relieve Ruby of some embarrassment. “We can go, but I also had plans to study. Let's be fast, ok?” 

“Really! Thank you Blake!” Ruby exclaimed, grabbing her weapon. She stuck her tongue out at Weiss and kept making faces at her while Yang held the heiress back with her strong frame. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud. Anything to get out of the way of the two thick headed girls. 

Fine, Yang wasn’t all that air headed as Ruby, or small sighted as Weiss, but Ruby seemed… innocent. From what she’d heard so far from the small amount of time she’s been around them, Ruby lost her mother and got her semblance during an encounter with some type of Grimm, but she didn’t have to deal what Blake was at home, and she like that about Ruby. 

The girl didn’t suspect her oddly placed bow, she didn’t confront her about her sneaky ways (other than just now) and she didn’t judge her ninja love books. 

Not that she could judge them, they were awesome. 

They left their room to Yang and Weiss and went to the training area which was almost abandoned except for a girl with a stylish beret hat and sharp glasses to match and the girl she was training with, a bunny faunus with long brown hair. Blakes own ears perked up at that. Who was she? How was she getting by? Blake was ashamed of what people would call her, having been a round it all her life. She really needed a break, and Beacon served that purpose. An escape away from all the protests and from _him._

The faunuses companion looked happily to her, and Blakes heart clenched, Why couldn’t everyone look at faunuses like that? Maybe if Blake didn’t hide away, Ruby- or even her other teammates- could trust her more.

Ruby looked over to her new friend, or soon-to-be friend, and saw her staring harshly at the group of girls that took up one of the outside training mats. Each training spot was about as big as a tennis court would be, but the fences were made with gravity dust to catch anyone that might be thrown into them. 

“Blake?” Ruby asked, watching as Blake snapped out of her thoughts. “Do you want to go somewhere else?” 

Ruby looked back to the girls, noticing how one was a faunus. Her eyebrows drew together in concern. Was she not comfortable here because there was a faunus? Ruby remembered those girls, they were part of a second year team, and the girl with rabbit ears had been picked on the first time she saw her. People could be so cruel, but it didn’t make sense! They were at an academy to learn how to _protect_ others. Why be so rude to one of your peers? Ruby was sure that boy wouldn’t get anywhere here acting like a bully. 

“Does that girl make you uncomfortable?”

Blakes golden eyes met Ruby's silver ones. “Why would you assume that?”

Ruby jumped back a step. “No reason! You were just staring at her like she had done something to you… kinda like how you stare at Weiss?”

Blake thought for a moment. That girl didn't specifically do anything, nor did Weiss. Guess Ruby had a point. 

“They didn’t do anything…”

“Then?”

“Then, I suppose I’m mad at what they represent?” Blake laughed. She laughed at herself for letting that get in the way of the soul reason she came here; to get away from it all. Ruby tilted her head, looking from the left to right then to Blake.

“You’re mad at rabbits and ice?”

The faunus laughed again, a genuine smile on her face. “No, that would be silly Ruby... it’s something sort of silly too, I suppose, but it’s personal-”

“Do you feel like sharing what it is then?” Ruby jumped at the chance of learning more about Blake, the girl who tried shutting herself away from the others. Ruby knew when people shut others out; her father had gone through a dark phase when she was very little, and their uncle doesn't stop by often. When he does, its very short and sometimes feels distant- the type of distant Ruby saw in Blake. “As your team leader, you can trust in me!” Ruby said, confidently grabbing Blakes hand with a determined light in her eyes. 

Blake smiled as Ruby held her hand. She guessed she came here for another reason, to find someone who wouldn’t judge her as everyone else in her past had. 

Someone to trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you guys feel about this in the comments! I appreciate the kudos ;)


End file.
